After A Few Decades
by GeezerWench
Summary: Edward proposes and Bella realizes she has many things to think about. Edward isn't thinking clearly, and Bella wants to make the choices for her own life. AU Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Beta services provided by **darcysmom** and **Twilightmom505/EnchantedbyTwilight** of Project Team Beta.

Prereader and creative consultant **happyghost**.

**A/N:** This one wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it.

Chapter 58 of _I Live_ has been sent to the betas!

Over at thenon-canonawards dot blogspot dot com a few of my stories received nominations in different categories!

_I Live_, _Prelude to a Sunset_, and _Peaches_.

Voting is on 04/02/2014. Go check it out. There's a link on my profile.

* * *

**After a Few Decades**

**Chapter 1 **

Edward gracefully descended to bended knee in front of Bella, reaching for her left hand. He reverently placed a black velvet-covered box in the center of her trembling palm and asked if she would do him the honor of becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen.

With bitter tears still streaming down her face from his latest rejection of her amorous advances, she stood paralyzed with shock—not speaking, barely breathing, staring at the square box, and dreading what she was sure was nestled inside.

When after several moments she still hadn't said a word, Edward's topaz eyes shifted from hopeful anticipation to puzzled concern, and then lit up as if he had been struck with a marvelous plan. He slowly lifted the rounded top of the hinged box, exposing the jewel encrusted ring within.

His lilting, lyrical words about it having been his mother's, and something else about appraisals and total karat weight, were drowned out by the droning buzz in her head.

It was as if he didn't know her at all. Hadn't he ever truly listened to _anything_ she had said?

He'd buy her expensive things—offered them ceaselessly—but wouldn't share himself. He'd wax poetic for hours about the depth and breadth of his all-encompassing love, but he refused to tell her the things she wanted and needed to know.

Like all the gory details about what it was like to become and survive as a vampire.

Then it struck her that he never told her, and prevented anyone else from telling her, because it was information she wouldn't need to know. He never planned on her becoming a vampire.

Was it that they weren't allowed to tell her? What could Edward really do to any of them if they answered her questions? She would never know because she wasn't permitted a single moment alone with any of them to ask—especially Jasper.

She knew Jasper had not meant for her to be hurt at her birthday party, and she knew, out of all of them, he would be the only one to speak the unvarnished truth to her. He would be willing to answer any question she had.

Not long after she and Alice had miraculously rescued Edward from Volterra, she had been making a sandwich in the kitchen, and Jasper appeared at the opposite end of the center work island.

"What do _you_ want, Bella?" he had asked, his deep voice a mere whisper before he disappeared through the back door to join Emmett for the afternoon.

More than once, she had seen him sitting quietly, a book in his strong hands, as she passed by and thought she might be able to speak to him. She knew he wanted her to. She had felt his encouragement.

She had seen the look of disapproval in Jasper's eyes when Edward would redirect the topic of conversation away from vampire behavior, or when he would dismiss her concerns about the Volturi, saying he would take care of everything.

_What do _you_ want?_

She had seen that question in Jasper's eyes each time. But each and every time, before she could take a step in his direction, Alice or Edward would appear and steer her away to something _they_ thought was more interesting.

Even Emmett had given her searching looks before inviting her to be the second player in a video game. As soon as Bella had been annihilated, Edward or Alice had swept her away before Emmett would even have the chance to get out his full gloat.

They all knew what was at stake, yet Edward disregarded the real danger to Bella and his entire family, choosing instead to remain in his fantastically delusional romantic world. His plan was for Bella to remain human, and he would protect and save her by locking her away until her precious humanity finally imploded and she succumbed to the not-so-precious ravages of age and disease.

How normal of a human life would that be? Was he in love with _her,_ or was he in love with his romantic notions of what he thought their life together would be?

Had she been asleep since they had somehow, seemingly against all odds, returned from Italy? When had she stopped thinking for herself?

Returning to the present, she blinked rapidly as she realized Edward was still kneeling before her. Once again, he had rebuffed her, removed her hands from his person, and tried to placate her with diamonds when all she wanted was a real life with him.

Or did she?

Over and over, she had relented and done what Edward and Alice had wanted to do, but what did _she_ want? Had they ever really asked her? Or had the questions from Edward and Alice always been phrased in such a way that it appeared she was being given some sort of choice? Did she want to wear the teal dress or the midnight blue? Would she prefer to watch the 1968 critically acclaimed version of _Romeo and Juliet_ on DVD or the 1954 adaptation on cable TV?

Had they ever asked her what _she_ wanted?

Even his irresponsibly thoughtless trip to Italy had managed to take any real choice away from her and his family. He had exposed his family's knowledge of her to the Volturi, condemning them all to a life of running and hiding. His decision to keep her human subjected all of them to the wrath of the powerful kings.

Her teary eyes refocused on the boy gazing up at her with a puzzled expression on his face, as if he couldn't understand why she wasn't gasping and snatching the ring from his hand.

"Bella? Didn't you hear me, love? I know you're … disappointed, but I thought we could come to a … compromise. When you accept my ring and my name—when you become my wife …" He bowed his head over her hand and looked up at her with imploring, liquid-gold eyes. "… I … I promise to _try_."

It was a look that had never failed to melt her heart before, but his beseeching eyes and the subtle lift of the corner of his mouth made her blood suddenly run cold. He had used those tactics against her countless times to get his own way.

He urged her hand up. Perhaps he thought her weak, human eyesight was lacking, and she wasn't able to properly appreciate the number of flawless gems scattered over the long, oval setting or the intricate gold filigree of the band. "You can quit your little job at Newton's and sell that truck. I've a safe and reliable car already picked out for you. You know Alice would _love_ to put together a magnificent summer wedding for us, and then we could go to Dartmouth, and—"

She wondered if she would be allowed to choose the color of the car. Perhaps she'd get to choose between a pearl-coat silver or a clear-coat silver.

With a minute movement of Edward's hand, the flashing glitter of the diamonds captured her vision, and she suddenly saw her future self.

She was lying on finely tufted and embroidered white satin in a metallic silver coffin. Her perfectly coiffed blue-silver hair complemented the grey pearl and diamond drop-earrings in her lobes, which were impeccably matched to the grey pearl choker she wore.

The modestly cut, blue silk evening gown displayed her sharply protruding collar bones to perfection.

She looked surprisingly like her Grandmother Swan. Only more ancient and withered than Charlie's mother had ever looked. No matter the inadequacy of her human sight, or how artfully the make-up had been applied—and it, too, was perfect—it couldn't cover the dull greyness of death.

With Edward doing everything he could to extend her mortal life as long as possible, she wondered how many decades she had lived. How many of those had she been feeble and ill? The emaciated, pinched look of her shrunken features made her wonder how much pain she had been in.

Had she even remembered who Edward was? Or had her mind and memories been stolen away by the administration of pain killers and drugs to force her heart to work harder and more drugs to thin her blood so her heart didn't have to work so hard?

Beneath long, fitted sleeves, her nearly translucent, age-spotted hands were crossed over her frail, unmoving breast—her skeletal left hand placed over the gnarled, arthritis-deformed knuckles of her right so that the diamond Eternity ring on the third finger could wink mockingly up at her.

It was lovely, of course. Sparkling diamonds were channel-set all around the band, meeting the three larger diamonds at the top. The brilliant gems also served to draw the eye from the still-visible, silvery scar that peeked from under the pearl-buttoned cuff.

It seemed a shame the sleeves weren't quite long enough to cover her bony wrists.

Beside the casket stood Edward, looking as adolescently beautiful as he always had, in his immaculately tailored black suit. He held a single red rose in his hand. With a grimace and a shuddering sigh, he placed the long-stemmed flower across her still hands, making sure to conceal the scar from James' long ago bite.

Beyond him were the rest of the sorrowful Cullens, impeccably dressed in their subdued funeral finery, not even bothering to pretend to hold back nonexistent tears. There was no one to pretend for. There were no other mourners present at her funeral. Edward had taken such meticulous care of her fragile, human body, there were no humans left alive to mourn her passing.

How had she lived so long as a human with the Volturi waiting to hear of her transformation? They wouldn't have forgotten. It was likely that Edward had faked an earlier death for her and kept her isolated and away from any humans who might see her and question her ancient, shriveled presence.

The Italian vampires weren't the only ones after her. How had they kept Victoria away?

It was ironic how the supposedly dead vampires attending her funeral looked so vibrantly alive when standing next to her corpse.

She knew then if she agreed to Edward's compromise, he would always find some way to hold her off. Delay just a bit longer and use every talent and trick at his disposal to divert and redirect her. Just as he had always done, almost from the moment she had met him. She would be his prisoner—locked away so no harm would be able to find her.

He would keep her weak and helpless against the other vampires searching for her.

He would decide on the path of her life. He already had.

She would have no say.

She shook her head to clear away the daytime nightmare.

She curled her suddenly chilled fingers over the velvet box and closed the lid before placing it in his hand and stepping away from him.

Bella had never wanted a _magnificent wedding_, and she loved that old, ugly rusty-orange truck that her father had bought for her. She knew she could never afford to go to Dartmouth. She would barely be able to afford more than a few credits at a time at Peninsula College with her _little_ job, though Edward would be able to buy her way into any college she wanted to go to—as long as she chose one of those from the shiny-slick brochures he had given her.

As he unfolded from his position on the pale gold carpet, his empty hand went to cup her cheek, and he drew in a deep breath. She stepped around him to avoid his attempt to dazzle her once again, flinching away as he reached for her arm. She clasped her hands together in front of her chest and walked quietly from his room.

Had she spent the last few months in a constant state of enthrallment? When was the last time she had honestly made any sort of decision for herself?

He had stated all the concessions she would have to make in order for her to be the perfectly dutiful companion for him. Was she merely another accessory in what he imagined would be a perfect life? He'd mentioned all the things he could give her except for eternity with him and the strength she would need against those who were after her.

Apparently, he could deal with her for a few decades, but didn't want to be bothered beyond that. He traded in cars for new models every few years. Since he had delved into the realm of romance for the first time, the second and third would be so much easier for him. She wondered what the next model of human would look like.

And what of his family? Bella wouldn't blame them if they scattered to all corners of the world to save themselves.

Her fingers grazed over the polished wood of the banister as she made her way down the stairs and into the Cullens' living room, Edward treading silently behind her.

Bella noticed all the Cullens were present in the room. Evidently, they had all been aware that Edward was going to propose to her and were gathered to hear the happy news. They all knew about his plans, but she hadn't, of course.

Had he ever told her anything of consequence?

Well, she was sure he did it all to surprise her. It was such a romantic gesture.

She refused to acknowledge the worried look in Esme's and Carlisle's eyes, or the bewildered look in Alice's as she jumped up from her perch on the couch, stared with glazed eyes, and searched frantically through her visions.

"Bella? Love?"

Edward appeared at her side as she crossed the wide expanse of white carpet, taking in what she thought was a cautiously hopeful look in Emmett's eyes.

She lifted her jacket from the hook by the door and slid her arms into the sleeves. When Edward tried to assist her, she stepped away from him and closer to Jasper who stood by the door. For the first time in months, she pulled her own long hair from under the collar and flipped it to her back. She slowly zipped the jacket and turned to Edward. "I need time to think."

Startled and dismayed, but recovering quickly, Edward shifted into her view. "Please, love, allow me to drive you home."

"No." She felt in her pocket for her keys, and when she couldn't find them, looked to the crystal bowl on the table by the door.

Jasper held out his hand, the keys dangling from his long fingers. As she reached up, he dropped them into her palm.

Looking up into his soft amber eyes, she tried to send as much appreciation to him as she could. She knew he handed her the keys so Edward couldn't take them and force her to relent. "Thank you, Jasper."

He merely bowed his golden head and stepped to the side as he politely opened the door for her.

* * *

..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Beta services provided by **darcysmom** and **Twilightmom505/EnchantedbyTwilight** of Project Team Beta.

Prereader and creative consultant **happyghost**.

**A/N: **Final chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**After a Few Decades**

**Chapter 2**

Bella stared, unseeing, down at her hands in her lap, thoughts ricocheting through her head once again. She'd held Edward off for months, and she knew her time was coming to an end. She could feel it in her bones, much like the cold that was seeping through her coat.

She rubbed her frozen hands together and then paused as she considered the bare third finger of her left hand and breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

Ever since Edward's proposal, she had kept her bedroom window locked and had driven herself to school and work, knowing he wasn't far away, but not looking for him too intently.

She had graduated soon after his proposal. Charlie had been so proud. She had graciously accepted the cell phone he had given her, and even allowed Edward to have the number, as long as all of the Cullens also had it, and she received their numbers in return.

Victoria had made a mistake when she made so many newborns in Seattle to try and get at the weak, human Bella. The Volturi had noticed the activity and had sent a cadre of guards to handle them.

Luckily, none of the guard had bothered to show up in Forks, though Aro had called Carlisle to inform him of the Volturi's success in eradicating the problem.

He also happened to inquire about Bella's health.

Bella felt as if she'd dodged another bullet when that had occurred. One threat had been removed, but the other hung heavy over all of their heads. With her new, somewhat fatalistic attitude, she had gone on about her little human life, very aware the clock was ticking.

In spite of it, or because of it, she wasn't sure, she had chosen her own classes at the little Peninsula College, and with Charlie's help, had bought used books and other supplies she had needed. The brand new text books that Edward had surreptitiously placed in her truck had been sold and the money had been hidden in one of Charlie's old tackle boxes.

Alice had been a hovering pastel shadow—a shadow with a permanent frown line between her perfectly shaped eyebrows. Bella had managed to avoid making a definite decision regarding Edward's proposal. Instead, she frequently made multiple inconsequential ones just to keep Alice confused and guessing. She'd also refused any shopping trips unless Emmett, Rosalie, or Jasper were included, and when Alice would attempt to get Bella to stay for a girl's night, she would immediately text one of the others to see if they would be there. Bella knew those pajama parties were a thinly veiled attempt to get Bella to spend the night so Alice could suddenly dash off and leave her alone with Edward.

Emmett had been thrilled, Jasper gave her the occasional encouraging nod, and even Rosalie had warmed up and seemed impressed.

She chuckled softly at the memory of Emmett's enthusiasm for girl's night. It turned out he loved watching Bella eat cold pizza while they mocked and jeered at crappy giant bug movies and corny old westerns.

And through it all, Edward had hovered as close as he dared, baffled rejection showing on his face as he incessantly looked to Alice for her visions.

Bella had also reduced her time at the Cullens' home to spend more time with Charlie. She'd even gone fishing with him a few times.

She had been happy to spend that time with him. Though none of the Cullens ever spoke of it because she knew Edward would not want to _upset_ her, she knew the Volturi wouldn't wait forever. Her time with her father would soon come to an end.

One way or another, her human life would end.

With those thoughts whirling through her head, she realized that over the last few months, a strange calm had settled over her as she had truly accepted that fate.

"What are you doing out here in the cold, honey?" asked a wavering voice.

Startled from her chaotic thoughts, Bella looked up from her nearly frozen fingers that had been twisting in her lap. Standing next to Bella's bench was a short, round figure, heavily bundled in a calf-length, dark grey wool coat.

From the timbre of the speaker's voice, that was neither high nor low, Bella imagined the person was very old, but that was all. She couldn't even tell from the shape if it was a man or a woman. A bright orange, knit scarf was wrapped multiple times around the person's neck, the ends tucked into the collar of the coat. Pulled firmly down over the person's ears was a wide, fuzzy, zebra-print hat with cottony tufts of white hair peeking beneath the edge. All that showed of the speaker's face was a pair of faded brown eyes magnified through thick bifocals.

Noticing an American flag pin on the wide lapel of the stranger's coat, Bella began to think the person might be a little old man, even with the zebra-striped hat; until she took in the leopard print snow boots and the bright pink mittens resting on top of an ornately carved walking stick.

"Uh … uh, just thinking," Bella stammered out, not knowing what to say. She jumped up from the bench and shoved her hands in her coat pockets. "Did you, uh, need help with something?"

"No, no, honey, I'm fine. You can call me Gertrude, by the way. I walk out here past the high school every day, though it takes me longer and longer. Mind if I have a seat? The few blocks I walk to get here wears me out." Without waiting for Bella to answer, Gertrude shuffled closer to the bench and eased herself stiffly down with a soft grunt. "Is this your book, honey?" Gertrude lifted a well-worn paperback from the bench seat and studied the cover. "_Romeo and Juliet_. I never read it, but I have seen a couple of the movies."

Bella grabbed the proffered book, not even sure why she had brought it along, and spun it in her hands. At a complete loss, Bella shifted from foot to foot as she watched the old woman prop her cane against the curved metal arm of the bench and then clapped and rubbed her mittened hands together.

"Have a seat, honey. Don't let me disturb your thinking. Just need a breather before I start back." Peering up at Bella, the lines at the corners of Gertrude's eyes crinkled even more deeply as if she were smiling.

Bella hadn't expected anyone to be out and about, even though, for once, it wasn't raining or snowing. The unusual cold sank right through her hooded coat and down into her, but she had welcomed it, thinking none of the students from Forks High would be hanging around.

Bella hadn't wanted to share the bench, but she didn't want to go home yet. She knew Edward and some of the other Cullens were somewhere nearby, protecting her, and if she went home, the others would most likely go home and Edward would lurk in the forest behind her house.

She could almost feel them watching her and wondered why Edward hadn't slunk from the shadows to approach her. Perhaps he hadn't because he hadn't wanted to be rejected again. Wherever Edward was, she knew Alice wouldn't be far away. She thought perhaps Alice felt the same way.

She felt there was one other who was nearby. She wasn't sure who it might be. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, or Jasper. They would be concerned about her safety, but they respected her enough to give her a little space.

She made a very firm decision to sit down next to the old woman.

"What's got a pretty girl like you thinking so hard out here in the cold?" Gertrude adjusted her hat, and pulled the orange scarf from over her mouth.

A tremulous smile crossed Bella's face as she set the book on her lap and then wrapped her arms around herself. "Not much. Just life and … uh … just life." She had nearly said life and death. Her life wouldn't last much longer, but she didn't need to tell Gertrude that.

The woman let out a raspy cackle. "Let me tell you, child, I've seen a lot of life—a lot of years. Why would you worry about that? You're just at the beginning of yours."

Bella couldn't think of anything to say, so she shrugged and clasped her hands together over the ragged paperback.

"I remember being young and starting out." Gertrude cackled again, leaned forward, and patted Bella's knee. "Only in those days, starting out meant getting hitched to your beau you met at the church social or at school and having babies." Gertrude smiled again, plucked a tissue from her pocket, lifted off her glasses, and swiped at her eyes. Bella didn't know if the tears were caused by the cold or the memories. "Ernest was a strong young man and _so_ good looking! We were eighteen when we got married. And there were a lot of people there, too—his parents and four brothers, and my parents, three sisters, and brother. My other brother had drowned at a church picnic when we were children. He'd eaten lunch and gone _right_ in the water to swim. Momma had told him not to, but he didn't listen. He drowned." She shook her head sadly. "Well, anyway, about ten months after my wedding, we had our first son. Just a year later, we had our second. Then along came the third." She smiled broadly and slapped her hands down on her thighs.

"All boys?" Bella asked.

"Oh, yes. Ernest Jr., Paul, and Martin. It wasn't easy washing all those diapers, taking care of the house, and working the farm. My oldest sister got married before I did, and they lived next door. I helped with their farm, too. There wasn't a lot of work around, but my Ernest was lucky. He was a paid firefighter for the city, and he did a bit of carpentry, too." Gertrude smiled wistfully at her memories. "He was so handsome in his uniform! We had another boy, Russell, but then Ernest felt the need to join the Army because The War was heating up. He went to boot camp, came home on leave, and nine months later I had our last boy, Gerald. He didn't get to see his daddy for a couple years because of The War—"

"You were home alone with five little boys?" Bella asked, incredulous.

"I worked at the radio plant at night, too. The neighbor's middle boy came and stayed with them at night. All the men were gone and factories needed the workers. My mother and father lived nearby and were a big help, along with my sister, but she had six kids of her own to take care of. My other sisters and brother didn't live too far away, but we didn't have the money to buy gasoline for the car to go visit!" Gertrude smiled reassuringly at Bella. "It worked out. I was one of the lucky ones—Ernest came home. Not long afterward, my parents passed. I never even knew my grandparents. They died before I was born. Back in those days, they didn't have the medicines for things like they do now."

Gertrude grabbed her cane and tapped it on the ground. "I had a couple cousins catch the measles and they died. A second cousin caught Scarlet Fever and died. But, don't you worry, honey. That was a long time ago."

Bella shivered and clutched her coat more tightly around her.

Gertrude tugged at her brightly colored scarf. "Ernest and I were married for fifty-eight years. He got the cancer. It was a blessing that he passed quickly."

"But, don't you miss him?"

"I miss him every day, sweetie, but that's how life is."

"Did you get remarried?" Had the old woman lived so long alone?

"Oh, no. I had a couple of offers, but I'd been married once to a wonderful man and that was enough for me. I'm not saying there weren't other good men out there. Had I been younger though …" Gertrude trailed off and leaned over to pat Bella's knee again. "I had my boys. They had all joined the service, but the three younger ones had been sent to Viet Nam. This country does seem to stick its nose in all over, don't it?" She chuckled, shook her head, and looked off across the street into the tree-filled lawn of the spired church. "My boys served their country and they all came back. All five of them got married, but they didn't have as many children, of course. Ernest Jr.'s wife died. She had the cancer bad, poor thing. It wasn't that long ago my youngest boy passed. I think he picked something up in Viet Nam—that's why he died so young. Then six months later Ernest Jr. died—complications of diabetes. A couple years after that, my middle boy died. He'd been in Viet Nam, too." Gertrude raised her eyebrows as she tipped her head down and gave Bella a knowing look.

Bella was dumbfounded. "You … you had to bury three of your children?"

Gertrude sighed and briskly rubbed at her thigh. "Everybody dies and leaves eventually, honey. You leave them or they leave you. Sometimes it doesn't happen in the _right_ order and younger folks leave before the older ones. That's just how it goes sometimes. I only have one younger sister left and she's been ill. None of Ernest's brothers are still living. Sometimes I wonder why I've lived so long, but it's been a good life," she said, nodding slowly. "I'm still kickin', and I'm going to keep on kickin'. Just a little slower and not quite as high as I used to."

Bella stared at the woman with wide eyes.

"Now, don't you go looking like that, honey. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"But … but so many deaths … how do you …?"

"Nothing lasts forever." She shrugged lightly. "We loved each other. They were all a bright blessing to my life, and you just keep going. That's all you can really ask for." The woman set her cane between her legs and used it to brace against as she heaved her round body up from the bench with a breathy grunt. She turned slowly in a circle, looking up into the darkening sky over the church, the little shops and buildings down the street, and at the high school behind them. "It's getting colder, so I should start back to the house. These old bones don't move as fast as they once did, and I have to feed my cats." She tugged the scarf back up over her nose and mouth and patted down her faux zebra-fur hat. "Now, don't look so concerned. I haven't turned into a crazy cat lady. I only have two, and they'll probably outlive me." Her muffled chuckle was low as she turned away. She took a shuffling step, stopped, and turned back. "You're such a pretty girl—you'll find a handsome young man of your own, and you'll live a good, long life with him." The crow's feet deepened around her eyes as she smiled again at Bella. "Have a good evening, sweetie. You should head home. It's the longest night of the year and it'll be dark soon." She scuffed her leopard-print boots as she made her unhurried way down the sidewalk, her cane tapping out a steady beat.

Bella stared after the old woman, who seemed to have a slight limp, and wondered if _all_ old people rambled on that way. Maybe they did because they didn't have many friends or relatives left to talk to.

How could Gertrude laugh? There had been so many deaths throughout her life, and she had said it had been a good one. But, had the old lady's life really been any different from anyone else's? Well, Bella hadn't known many people who had buried three of their five children, a daughter-in-law, her husband, and … so many of her relatives. But Gertrude had survived it all. She'd gotten through it and seemed all right, but she had mentioned her last sister was sick. That seemed to be how most people went. Like when Edward had proposed to her and she had seen the future he had chosen for her. Despite his relentless attention and conscientious care, she, like most humans, would weaken, sicken, and die. That was only if he was successful at hiding her.

If she chose Edward—accepted his proposal—she would have to appear to die so Edward could smuggle her away. She doubted she'd be able to maintain a relationship with her parents. But if she did, she would be exposing them to further danger. The Volturi would find her through them.

Any humans she interacted with could be in danger.

As long as she was human, she would be a prisoner. Edward would keep her body alive and secreted away. If he was unsuccessful, when the Volturi finally caught up with her, how many lives would be lost?

Whether she was human or became a vampire, she would have to appear to die. Would her parents get through it? She thought they would. They wouldn't have a choice.

They had survived the death of their own parents.

Edward had said to her not so long ago, "After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead." That was going to happen whether she was a human or a vampire. Of course, Edward had only said that to try and deter her. Again. As if staying human meant no one she knew would ever die.

She even knew of vampires who had died. Jasper and Emmett had killed James. Laurent had been killed by the wolves. The Volturi had taken out Victoria and all her newborns.

Before James, it had been hinted at that Jasper had killed many. He had killed hundreds of humans to turn them into vampires. Later, he had ended most of them.

Edward wasn't thinking clearly. He knew the Volturi would be after his entire family. They all knew what would happen. There really was no choice, no matter what Edward had said. Either Bella was killed by them—ending her human life or Edward would take her and lock her away to protect her—ending any sort of _normal_ human life. Or she could become a vampire. Her human parents would mourn her, but it would help to protect them and the vampire family she loved so well.

She wanted to live, but the normal, happy human life Edward doggedly spoke of was no longer an option. It wasn't going to happen.

She wanted to choose the course of her own life.

She stood from the frozen bench, absently holding the old copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ to her chest, and adjusted the hood over her hair, pulling it more closely about her face, and breathed in the bitingly cold air.

Clearing her mind, she grasped onto the decision she had refused to think consciously of and set her entire focus on it.

_I will not marry you, Edward Cullen._

She ignored the nagging little voice in the back of her mind that chastised her for taking so long, and she pushed away the guilt she felt at knowing they had all been waiting for her to make her decision.

She slowly breathed in and out with profound relief, and stilled her mind to try and sense which of the Cullens might be nearby. She knew they had been watching her, and she was reasonably sure she knew who they were.

Of the Cullens, there were only four who were pragmatic and realistic enough to know what had to be done. Emmett would probably accidentally kill her while Rosalie would kill her on purpose to save her mate, her family, and their chosen way of life.

Bella couldn't blame her for that.

That left two who would be strong enough to bite her and turn her into a vampire.

Carlisle would never go against Edward's wishes, even knowing Edward was wrong and putting the entire family in jeopardy. Again.

That left only one.

She glanced again at the faded cover of the book. She had been childishly enchanted by the hero, the heroine, and the so-called romance of it all for too long. They were both dead before they had even begun.

Ended.

Gone.

They had chosen death over life. What had been the point?

She would choose life. Her life. She sighed as she dropped the old tale on the bench and turned away from the high school where she knew Edward would have chosen to hide. They _had_ met there after all.

She looked down the quiet street and saw Alice step from the recessed doorway of a little shop. She gave Bella a cautious smile and nodded toward the old stone church across the street.

Alice had seen her decision, knew it was the right one—the best one for all involved—and would help her to accomplish it.

Bella faced the old church across the street, took her keys from her pocket, and lifted them.

In the space of a single human heartbeat, the tall vampire was beside her, his hand outstretched, palm up.

She dropped the keys into his hand and his long fingers curled slowly around them. Her gaze rose to meet the tranquil understanding in his warm amber eyes. A lock of his golden hair fell forward as he tipped his head down in an abbreviated bow.

"You've made the right choice, Bella."

"I know I have, Jasper."

.

.

.

*the end*

* * *

"After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead." ~ Edward Cullen to Bella Swan in the movie _The Twilight Saga: Eclipse._


End file.
